When We were Kids
by JuliaBeth
Summary: Tony Toretto steps in to help his kids' friend. The 'team' as kids, have adventures in thier nieghborhood. Chapter 2 added
1. Default Chapter

Title: When We Were Kids  
  
Author: Tess Greene (Juliabethcna@aol.com)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Fandom: TFATF  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the TFATF, but wouldn't life be much more pleasant if I did?  
  
Summary: Tony Toretto steps in and helps out his kids' friend.  
  
Pairing: Are you kidding? Dom and Vince are 9. Girls are the enemy.  
  
Archive: Sure.  
  
Feedback: Most definitely. I crave the stuff.  
  
Author's note: This fic is set when the 'team' is elementary school and is nothing more than an amusing bit of fluff. Also, I know in the movie Mia says Leon and Jesse just showed up one night and never left, but for this story, they grew up in that nieghborhood too. If I get reviews, I'll continue, if not, I'll consider it a dead idea and drop it like a hot wrench.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Nine-year-old Vincent Murray sat on the playground bench, all alone, careful not to let his aching back touch the hard boards.  
  
It was his first day at his new school in his new nieghborhood. He didn't have any friends to be running around playing with, like the other kids. But, that was okay. Friends had parents and parents asked too many questions and questions were bad. Sometimes real bad.  
  
He told himself he was content to sit there, alone and play with his matchbox cars. He had two of them with him. His favorites. A red one he called a Mustang, and a blue one he called a Camaro.  
  
He knelt in the dirt, and lined them up side by side on the 'track' he had drawn.  
  
They weren't matchbox cars after all, they were hotrod race cars in the Daytona 500.  
  
Making the appropriate car sounds, he set them off. The blue Camaro was in the lead, the red Mustang overtook it, then, just as the blue Camaro was about to take the third lap, a pair of blue jean clad knees, fell into the dirt on the other side of his 'track'.  
  
"Hey, cool cars!" A little boy said. "Can I drive the red one?"  
  
Vince looked up to see a boy, about his own age, with a crew cut so short he had almost no hair, brown eyes and dark skin. He shrugged, then handed over the red racer.  
  
"Cool," the other boy said. "My name's Dominic Toretto. What's yours?" He inspected the red car closely.  
  
"Vince Murray."  
  
"Nice to meet ya'." Dominic said. He held out his hand, just like a grown man. Vince, not to be outdone, quickly shook it.  
  
"Yeah. You, too."  
  
Returning the cars to the track, both boys run them in circles, revving them up and criss-crossing each other's arms, in the process.  
  
"You're new." Dominic observed, in between making motor sounds. "Where did ya come from?"  
  
"Ingleside." Vince answered.  
  
"Oh. How old are you?"  
  
"Nine."  
  
"Me too!!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Cool." Vince's lips curved up into a smile.  
  
"My Papi has a car shop," Dominic told him. "We work on cars for people. He knows everything about them. He even has his own race car. Sometimes, he lets me drive it."  
  
Now Vince was in awe. He couldn't imagine ever even being close to a real race car, much less being allowed to touch one and even drive it. "Wow!! Really?"  
  
Dominic nodded. "Yeah, it's red. Like this one. He races it at the Speedway in weekends."  
  
Then the bell rang.  
  
"That's the get to class bell," he reported. "Do ya know what class you're in?"  
  
Vince nodded. "Uh-huh. Mrs. Shively's third grade."  
  
Dominic's brown eyes lit up again. "Me too!! Come on. She gets really mad when we ain't in our seats on time."  
  
Both boys, stood and wiped the dust from thier jeans.  
  
"Oh, and better put your cars in your pocket," he continued. "She hates for you to have them out in class. If she catches you, she'll take them away. I know, she taken tons of mine away."  
  
Vince hurriedly shoved the cars in his pockets, then the two little boys made a dash for the front door of the school house. 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: When We Were Kids  
  
Author: Tess Greene (Juliabethcna@aol.com)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Fandom: TFATF  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the TFATF, but wouldn't life be much more pleasant if I did?  
  
Summary: Tony Toretto steps in and helps out his kids' friend.  
  
Pairing: Tony and Dominicia Toretto  
  
Archive: Sure.  
  
Feedback: Most definitely. I crave the stuff.  
  
Author's note: This fic is set when the 'team' is elementary school and is nothing more than an amusing bit of fluff. Also, I know in the movie Mia says Leon and Jesse just showed up one night and never left, but for this story, they grew up in that nieghborhood too. If I get reviews, I'll continue, if not, I'll consider it a dead idea and drop it like a hot wrench.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Dominicia Toretto leaned against the counter of her family's store. She ran the store and Tony, her husband, ran Toretto's Garage in the back.  
  
Tony was one of the best mechanics in California. People brought their cars from all around to let him look underneath the hood. If he couldn't fix it, then, it just couldn't be fixed. She smiled, proud of that knowledge.  
  
"You look happy this morning, Nicia." She looked up to see Scotty Wilson, the only person Tony trusted to work for him, come in with his three year old by the hand.  
  
The blonde haired, blue-eyed little boy broke away from his Daddy's grip and ran to Nicia, wrapping his arms around her legs.  
  
"Good morning, Jesse," she laughed, lifting him up in her arms.  
  
"Good mo'ning, Jesse," he repeated. Nicia laughed. Jesse hadn't quite got the hang of good morning yet. At three, he repeated more than he actually said.  
  
"How are you?" She asked.  
  
"Jesse's okay. Him come see Mrs. Nicia."  
  
She laughed softly and hugged him. "Tell Daddy to go to work."  
  
"Wo'k, Daddy," he happily said.  
  
Scotty laughed. "You be good up here with Mrs. Nicia."  
  
"Jesse good boy. Go wo'k."  
  
"Well, I glad to see he won't miss me."  
  
Dominicia laughed. "Try not to take it so hard, Scott. He's just tired of you."  
  
"Thank you, Nicia, that makes me feel so much better," he scoffed, going back to the garage.  
  
"I guess that wasn't the right thing to say," she said to Jesse. "Oh, well, do you want to play with Dom's cars?"  
  
He nodded, enthuasiastically. She set him down in the corner and handed him a basket of toy cars. Soon he was crawling around the store, pushing a handful of them across the floor. He just loved to play with Dom's 'big boy' toys.  
  
"Hey, Tony." Scotty called out walking into the shop.  
  
Tony Toretto pushed himself out form under the Ford he was working on. "Hey." He looked around. "Where's my baby boy?"  
  
"Up front," Scotty replied. "Flirting with your wife."  
  
Tony laughed. "Yeah, it's gonna be bad when I lose my wife to a three year old." Then he pushed the creeper back under the Ford. "Hand me a three quarters wrench, Scotty."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Six year old Mia Toretto, walked into her classroom and took her seat in front of Hector Devira Vega.  
  
Her neatly braided black hair hung down her back, brushing across his desk. It was too much of a temptation for the little boy. He reached up and gave one of them a hard tug.  
  
"Ow!" She swung around to face him. "Leave me alone, Hector."  
  
As soon as she was facing forward, he did it again. And again, and again.  
  
Finally having had enough, she turned to threaten him with the worst thing she knew.  
  
"Hector, if you don't stop pulling my hair, I'm gonna go get my brother an' he'll beat you up."  
  
"I ain't scared of your brother," he shot back.  
  
"You will be," she smirked. "When's he's pounding on you for tesing me. SO shut up!"  
  
"Hector, Mia, Be quiet," their teacher reprimanded.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." They replied in unison.  
  
But Mia just couldn't resist adding, "You're gonna get it." 


End file.
